Dulu
by Ms. KuDet
Summary: Prequelnya Sebuah Pertanyaan


**DULU**

_Sasu-Hina's fict by Ryu Lawliet_

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Hinata POV**

Dulu…. Itu adalah sebuah awal kata untuk mengingat masa lalu. Dulu aku tak pernah dekat denganmu. Kita kenal hanya sebatas nama sebagai formalitas karena kita satu kelas saat kau jadi murid baru. Kita hanya bertegur sapa jikalau perlu. Kau asiyk dengan duniamu dan aku asyik dengan duniaku..

Pertama kali aku tahu dirimu saat kau memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai murid baru dikelas XII IPA 1, kelasku saat ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Pindahan dari Suna" ucapmu datar. Saat itu aku terkejut mendengar nada yang tak asing lagi di telingaku. Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah kau mempunyai 2 hal yang membuat aku mengingat tentang seseorang yang dulu ku cintai. Suna dan suara datarmumengingatkanku pada**nya **yang dulu pernah mengisi hatiku.

"Uchiha, duduk di sebelah… Hyuuga Hinata, angkat tanganmu," perintah Kakashi-sensei mengejutkanku dari lamunan masa lalu. Aku pun mengangkat tangan dan ketika kau di sampingku, aku terpaku. Kau mirip dengan**nya**. Kulit putih mu, bibir tipis mu, suara datar mu, ekspresi dingin mu,dan tatapan mata yang dingin dan misterius. Hanya yang membedakan rambutmu berwarna biru gelap dan mata oniksmu yang gelap seperti malam sedangkan **Dia** mempunyai rambut merah, mata jade serta tato 'ai' di dahi**nya. **Beberapa saat aku tak berkedip melihatmu seolah ruangan ini hanya ada kau seorang. Aku terkejut saat kau mengajakku bicara,

"Hei, aku Sasuke Uchiha," ucapmu datar mengajakku berjabat tangan.

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya. Perbincangan singkat tersebut harus berhenti mana kala Kakashi-sensei mulai menjelaskan pelajaran matematika yang membahas tentang Integral. Untungnya aku cukup lumayan bisa peljaran eksak maupun hafalan. Walaupun aku bukan termasuk murid yang pintar. Sedang-sedang sajalah aku ini. Kulihat papan yang tadinya kosong sudah penuh dengan berbagai coretan putih. Aku sungguh tak fokus karena kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba hingga membuatku membuka koak lamaku yang sudah terkunci walaupun belum rapat. Jujur aku masih menyukai**nya** sampai sekarang walaupun **Dia** telah menggores hatiku dengan sebuah kata 'perselingkuhan'.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya berbisik di telingaku. Seketika lamunanku buyar karena suaramu yang menmbuat telingaku geli.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya teringat seseorang yang denganmu dari segi sifat," jawabku jujur.

"Oh, aku tahu. Laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya. Benarkan?" tanya Sasuke yang menurutku lebih menjurus ke sebuah pernyataan. Aku hanya bisa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan nya yang seolah mengintimidasi diriku untuk mengakuinya. _'Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu? Seingatku aku tak pernah bertemu."_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

"aku sering melihatmu menuju ke sekolah ku dimana kau akan mengunjungi**nya** disetiap akhir pekan," jawabmu seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Dan hanya kutanggapi dengan 'O'..

KRINGG… KRING….

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya istirahat. '_akhirnya'_ ucapku dalam hati sembari menghela nafas lega.

"Ano… Aku mau makan siang dulu dengan temanku. Maaf ku tinggal," ucapku sungkan.

"Tak apa. Hati-hati," jawabnya

**END HINATA POV**

Setelah pamit dari Sasuke, Hinata langsung membawa bekalnya ke tempat favoritnya yaitu di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolah. Terlihat dia mulai membuka bekal makan siangnya.

"Hai.." ucap seseorang yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Sasuke-san, ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran

"Tak apa. Aku hanya tak sengaja lewat sini dan menemukan seorang gadis makan yang katanya bersama temannya," ucap Sasuke sukses menyindir Hinata

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya…"

"I see. Kau merasa tak nyaman berdekatan dengan ku. Begitu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dan terlihat ada sedikit nada kecewa di sana.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke-san. Aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiran disini" jawab Hinata cepat agar tak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang berlanjut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kedatanganku membawa kesan tak nyaman buatmu?" tanya Sasuke tak paham

"Bukan… Aku hanya teringat masa lalu ketika mendengar suaramu," aku Hinata akhirnya.

"Gaara… Aku mengingatkanmu padanya," tebak Sasuke. Seketika tubuh Hinata menegang, tapi dengan cepat dapat rileks kembali.

"Ya, kau mengingatkanku tentang Dia. Suaramu, ekspresimu, sikapmu dan dari mana kau berasal mengingatkanku tentang Dia," jelas Hinata terbuka. Entah kenapa Hinata tak sungkan untuk bercerita hal yang pribadi kepada Sasuke, laki-laki yang baru di kenalnya pagi tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu selalu mengingatnya padahal Dia telah membuatmu terluka? Maaf aku tak bermaksud ikut campur," tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Tak apa. Entah kenapa aku nyaman didekatmu jadi aku tak sungkan untuk cerita tentang Dia. Ini bermula 1 tahun yang lalu ketika pertandingan sepakbola persahabatan. Aku tak sengaja menabraknya ketika dia akan pulang selesai bertanding. Kesan pertama yang kulihat darinya adalah sama denganmu, dingin dan misterius. Tapi aku salah. Dia dengan gentle meminta maaf padahal jelas aku yang salah. Lalu dia mengantarkanku pulang dan di situ kisahku dengannya berawal meski tak lama. Mungkin dia tak bisa bertahan denganku yang biasa saja karena banyak disana yang lebih dariku,"-Hinata mengambil nafas dalam lalu melanjutkan-" mungkin dia tak bisa melakukan hubungan jauh ini, padahal aku selalu mengunjunginya dan dia tak pernah mengunjungiku. Pernah aku berpikir mungkin dia lelah dengan jadwal latihannya yang padat. Ternyata tak seperti yang kupikirkan. Dia, hari itu tepat 1 tahun hubungan kami… dia…."

"Sudahlah jangan kau teruskan. Aku tahu lanjutannya. Maaf,,," ucap Sasuke menyesal karena membuat Hinata hampir menangis.

"Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya dan kini aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ayo kita masuk, Sasuke..-kun," ajak Hinata pelan seolah ragu dengan panggilannya yang baru.

"Aku suka kau panggil seperti itu. Ayo," jawab Sasuke sambil menggenggam jemari Hinata yang mungil. Jika di lihat lebih cermat lagi, ada warna merah tipis berada di pipi sang pemuda. Kalau Hinata, jangan di tanya lagi karena wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

'_Biarlah semua mengalir apa adanya. Aku selalu menerima apa yang akan Tuhan berikan padaku. Arigatou Sasuke-kun, kau membuatku nyaman. Ku harap ini tak berakhir sampai di sini saja'_ batin Hinata berdoa.

Mereka melangkah bersama dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam karena mereka merasa nyaman. Sasuke memang baru dikenalnya, tapi perasaan nyaman tak bisa Hinata abaikan begitu saja. Biarlah mereka berbagi bagaimana rasanya tersakiti karena kita tak bisa hidup tanpa berbagi dengan orang lain dan kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"_Orang yang berbahaya adalah orang yang  
Bisa menyembunyikan perasaan tanpa bisa diketahui orang lain"_

_**Diam-diam mengahancurkan**_

END

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini masih berhubungan dengan fict Ryu yang SEBUAH PERTANYAAN. Bisa di bilang prequel-nya. Maaf kalau ceritaya Gaje dan banyak typo sana sini. Saya masih baru jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bermutu. Untuk yang Review di SEBUAH PERTANYAAN, Ryu minta maaf karena tidak membalas. Ryu sibuk menghadapi Ulangan semester jadi ini juga nyuri-nyuri waktu. Dan sekarang tahukan **nya** itu siapa. Jadi itu bukan typo. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir

_13 Desember 2012_

_By: Ryu Lawliet  
(NYH)_


End file.
